Botan's Pain and Love, redone
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: same as before, just fixed it up a bit.


Botan's Pain and Love

By: me

Don't own anything, just plot, and I know it might seem wrong, but I think when something like this happens, it shows what you have, unitl it's gone.

Pairing: KuramaXBotan

Rated M

Full Summary: Kurama was out walking in the park,when he hears crying. He goes to see who it is and is surprised to see Botan, who is in bad shape! Wonder what could've happened to everyone's favorite ferry girl? Read and see!

Kurama was walking in the park, it was night time and the sky was clear, the wind blew calmly in the air causing Kurama's hair to move to one side of his head. It ws also a little cool out and Kurama had decided to wear some black jeans with a white t-shirt with his orange jacket over it.

Even though the night was calm and cool. Kurama could'nt help but feel something was off and his suspisions were confirmed when he heard a girl crying behind a tree, just not two feet away from where he had stopped to rest on the park bench, and went to go see who it was.

Botan had been flying out over the human world, just enjoying her flight, when she felt a tug on her oar and down she went into the deepest part of the human world park, the one where she, Kurama, and Kuwabara were at the one time Yusuke had gotten kidnapped and they where looking for Hiei.

When she got to her feet, she noticed that she was quickly being surrounded by a small group of demons that had been hiding out in the park.

" Well, well. look what we got here boys, a ferry girl from spirit world." One demon said as he came toward Botan, who had backed up to a tree and brought out her baseball bat, ready to fend off the demons, since they looked like that green and purple one she had knocked out three years ago during the maze castle incident.

" What's a pretty girl like you doing here in the human world at this time of night? You could get hurt you know." The same demon said with a look of lust in his eyes, as he got in front of Botan and put his hand on the side of Botan's face, well he would've if Botan hadn't moved back and hit him over the head with her bat, knocking him out in the process.

" Hey what gives you the right to hit our boss like that wench!" another demon said as he got behind Botan, surprising her and taking her bat out of her hand and back-handing her across the face, sending her to the ground. But as she tried to get back up, another demon came over and kicked her in the side, nearly breaking some of her ribs and sending her into the brush.

" Hey boys. What do you say we have some some fun with her before we let her go." The demon, who had back-handed Botan said to the others, as Botan silently crawled away from the demons.

_' I have to get away before they get me. ' _Botan thought as she continued to crawl away and behind a tree, where she got up to her feet and about to run when she heard the other demon say,

" I say we have our fun then kill her."

After he said that the others quickly agreed and that was Botan decided to take off like a bullet into the woods as fast her bruised side would let her.

While Botan made her escape, the demons came over to the brush and were surprised to find that their target was missing.

" Where the hell did that wench go!" One shouted out as he looked for Botan.

" She couldn't have gotten far with her side hurting like hell. Lets follow her scent." The leader said, he had woken up while the others where talking about what they were going to do to Botan.

And with that, they too shot off after Botan into the woods.

As Botan ran, she could feel her side hurting worse then when the demon had kicked her,

_' I can't let them get me. I have to come up with a plan and quick.' _Botan thought as she kept on running, but not watching where her feet were going, because just a foot away, there was a bear trap, set out by the demons to catch some animal to eat.

When Botan did look down, it was too late because she could'nt just stop on dime, and her foot got caught in the trap, it hurt more then getting that kick and slap, but she didn't cry out because she didn't know how far the demons where and even if she did, she still wouldn't cry out, so she cried out in her mind.

_' OWWW!!! Can my luck get any worse!' _

Unfornutely, it had, because, even though she hadn't cry out, the demons had smelt her blood and came out into the open and looked down at her.

" Looks like she found our bear traps, Uh boys." The leader said as he went over to Botan again.

" And it looks like you finally got up from your nap grease ball!" Botan shouted at the and slapped his hand away from her face and used her other leg and swung it over under the Leaders legs, she then made her oar appear this time and used it to open the trap around her leg as the demons tried to get their boss up from his fall that Botan had caused from her move.

When the trap finally opened up, Botan turned to her human form and ran off again, but didn't get very far and finally stopped at a tree 10 feet away from th demons.

" Forget it. The boss is out cold this time, lets go find that wench." one demon said as he and the others followed Botan's blood.

When they found her, she was unconsious. Not good.

When Botan woke up, her face hurt, her sides hurt and some of her ribs where broken, her stomach hurt also. But she didn't think about it at the time, because she noticed that her clothes were ripped and tossed around her, her bra was missing. At first she thought the worst had happened and that the demons went through with their threat about rapping her, but when she looked down, she noticed that her pants were still on and she could still feel her underwear on.

_' but just because their there, doesn't mean that they still didn't do it.' _Botan thought bitterly as she felt for any blood down at her womanhood and was surprised to find none.

_' guess they had mates back home.' _Botan thought again as she began to cry, happy that they didn't take that one precsious part of her, her virgin self.

As she continued to cry even louder, she heard rustling behind her and stopped her crying and summoned her oar, in case the demons had changed their mind and was surprised to hear that calming voice of her dearest friend and secret love, Kurama.

When Kurama went over to the tree, he saw something he never ever wanted to see, Botan, with her face black and blue, her sides a yellowish color and also black and blue, her top was also off and she had tears running down her face, her leg was also bleeding pretty badly as well, at first he thought the worst had happened to his beloved ferry girl. Judging by the way she reacted, she must've thought that he was the one who did this and was going to hit him with everything she had, but stopped when he spoke her name.

" Botan. What happen to you?" Kurama asked her in his calm voice, but on the inside, he was raging mad, him **and **his demon side.

_' Whoever did this to her is going to pay with their lives!' __**' I couldn't agree more Shuichi.' **_

" Well what does it look like?!" Botan shoutedd out at him, even though she was happy to see him, she still thought it was the demons coming back and had gotten fighting mad and scared at the same time.

" It looks like you got raped." Kurama said through his clinched teeth and if you looked closer, you could see his fangs starting to show as well.

Botan looked at Kurama with a shocked look on her face and fear was in her eyes when Kurama spoke to her like that and she started to get terrified when she saw his fangs showing as he talked and knew that if she didn't calm him down soon, he would transform into his demon form.

" Well I didn't. I just got roughed up a bit." Botan said as she tried to stand up and go to him.

When Botan said that she didn't get raped, Kurama thought it was because she was just trying to calm his temper and stop him from turning into Youko.

" But your bra and shirt are gone. And Just because you have your jeans on doesn't mea.." Kurama started, keeping his eyes on her face.

" I already checked thank you very much!" Botan exclaimed and then blushed as she realized what she had just said out loud to her secret love.

Kurama also blushed, even though he's still angry, but he still thought she was calming him down and decided to use his nose.

" K-Kurama! What are you doing?!" Botan asked as Kurama turned into his demon form, which in this form, his nose is even more sensitive to smell and began to sniff at Botan's neck and started to smell around her stomach and when he got to her womanhood, he found she had spoken the truth and immedilately felt guity for thinking that she was just saying what she did to calm him.

" But why is your top and bra off?" Youko asked as he looked in her eyes instead of at her chest, he didn't want be disrespectful to her in such a state of dress, and didn't trust himself if he were to look at her in such a way either.

" I'm still not sure about that." Botan answered him as she tried to forget what he had just did, her face as red as Kurama's human form's hair.

Youko looked her chest then and bent his head towards her breasts and smelled around each one and found the smell of saliva around them and growled out in a jealous growl.

_**' How dare those demons do that to her when I should be the one to do that! ' **_Youko thought as he smelled more than one demon licking Botan's breasts.

" They took them off so they could lick you there." Youko replied as he continued to stay down at Botan's chest.

Botan blushed as she heard what her secret love said and felt even worse then before. And couldn't help but notice that he still hadn't moved his head back from her chest and quickly thought of a way to get him to stop staring or whatever he was planning, judging by his look, he looke like **he **was going to lick her breasts as well, she cried out and fell to the ground in pain as she finally felt the pain in her body again.

Well she would've fallen to the ground, if Kurama hadn't caught her. He looked at her leg and the rest of her and cursed himself for forgetting about her being injured.

" Come on. I'll take you to my home and get you cleaned up. But first, I'm going after those demons that did this to you. I promise. " Youko said in a soothing tone as he put her down beside the tree and saw that she lost consious again.

" I'll be back before you know it, my sweet vixen. " Youko thought as he took off his tunic and wrapped one half of it around his love and placed the other half around her injured leg and took off into the forest.

It didn't take Youko long to find the demons and was really pissed off when they started to talk about Botan in a very inappropite way and killed everyone of them, though some of them he tore apart, limb from limb.

After he had finished killing the last demon, he took off back to were he left Botan and picked her up and took her back to his home in the demon world.

DEMON WORLD, YOUKO'S OLD HIDE-OUT

When Youko got there, he took Botan's pants and underwear off and treated her wounds with some of the fast healing plants he had, on her leg and used the remaining one's to make a liquid for her to drink.

When he was sure he had healed every one of her wounds, he picked her up again and took her to a hot spring, that was built-in, in the back of his cave and started to clean the smell of those demons off of her and when he was sure the smell was gone, he lifted her back up and back into his room were he put one of his old out-fits on her and making sure she was comfortable, he then left the cave to get her something to eat.

While Kurama was gone, Botan had woken up and noticed that she was in a cave and wearing some clothes that looked like Youko's white out-fit but it was a dark blue color, and judging by the smell of roses in the cave, she realized that she was in Youko's hide-out. And another thing she noticed was that her hair was slightly wet, like she had been bathed, which she was.

_' I can't believe he did this for me.' _Botan thought as she looked around and noticed some plants looking in her direction. _' I hope they won't attack me.' _she contiued to think as Kurama came back from his hunting, carrying some type of demon fish that was nearly as tall as he was.

" They won't harm you Botan. They are connected to me and know my enemies and know my friends and.." Youko muttered the last part so low that Botan couldn't understand what he had said.

_'And his what? Loved ones or maybe...No! don't get your hopes up Botan! For all you know this side of him could hate your guts. But if that were true why did he take care of me the way he did?' _Botan thought/asked herself as she watched Kurama start cooking the fish he had caught over the fire he had started before he left.

" Botan, are you ok now?" Kurama asked his love s he came over to where she was in his bed.

" Yes. Much better, thanks to you Youko." Botan answered as she, on impulse, leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Youko looke surprised but his eyes soon soften as he looked back at her lovely face, which no longer held bruises and was being framed lovely by her hair, that was down for the first time since he's been in her company.

" The pleasure was mine." He replied to her as she looked over at the fish hungerly.

" How long before the fish is done? " Botan asked him as she turned to face him again.

" At least another two hours. I would've found something more quickly to cook, but my plants seem to have eaten all the food I could've used." Kurama answered as glared over at his plants, which bowed their plant heads in shame.

Botan giggled at the way they acted to the glare Kurama sent them.

" They act like little kids getting scolded by their parent." Botan continued to giggle and laugh.

" Well in a way, they are my only 'childern' that I got." Kurama said as silently told his plants to not to eat everything that moved.

" So what can we do to pass the time by?" Botan asked as she and Kurama waited for the fish to get fully cooked.

_**' I can think up something we can do. ' **_Youko thought mischiefiously as he looked over at Botan with look that could be placed as preditorly.

" Kurama. Why are you looking at me like that." Botan said as she noticed the look Kurama was giving her and yet she wasn't scared or terrified, she actually liked the look he was giving her and he could smell it too.

" Just thinking of a way to pass the time by. " He answered as he crawled over towards her and kiss her on her lips and as he did, Botan could feel a certain part of him poking at her stomach.

_' Oh dear. I hope that's not what I think it is.' _Botan thought as she pushed up to see if it was and to her surprise it was. _' Is he turned on by me like I am to him right now?' _Botan asked herself as she gave into her desires for the fox demon before her and let him do as he pleased.

Kurama started by taking her out-fit off piece by piece until she lay naked before him, when Botan started to hide her chest from him, he stopped her.

" You don't have to hide yourself from me Botan. I won't hurt you like those damned demons did." Youko told her as he gently moved her hands away from her chest and looked down at her with the love he and his human side held for her, knowing she loved him as well when he looked in her eyes, no words were needed by either of them as Kurama contiued to pleasure his mate as she took off his pants, he was still shirtless.

When they knew that they couldn't wait any longer, Kurama asked her to turn around and get on her hands and knees, as he got into a position behind her and muttered a quick apology as he thrusted into her for the first time and waited until she was ready before he went any further.

" You can move now Kurama." She told him as he started thrust into her and only went faster and harder when she asked him too.

When they where about to reach their climax, Youko bent forward and bit Botan in the place where her neck and shoulder met.

And as they drifted off to sleep, they didn't notice that one of Kurama's plants had eaten the fish that had finally gotten done being cooked.

But they didn't mind because they just contiued to rest in each others arms and dreaming about each other.

THE END

Please Review:)


End file.
